


Dimension boy

by Pawnshop57



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cannibalism, F/M, Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Self-Insert, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 22,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawnshop57/pseuds/Pawnshop57
Summary: After getting home from school, I go upstairs and call my mom to tell her I'm home from school. Moments after I hand up a unbearably loud static sound erupts in my room and a big bright light flashes in my eyes. Where am I? Wait, no......It can't be. What the fuck? This is real, isn't it? Okay, stay calm. Then that means.........That I can save everyone.





	1. WTF?!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this one for years.

"OH, shut up Mia!" I yelled at one the four dogs that I own, a Pomeranian, then there's a yellow lab named Sammy and then two bagels, max and Anglo. (Help me) Placing my lunchbox on the counter and going up stairs to my room and setting my backpack down, I called my mom to teller I'm home. The phone call didn't last long, and I placed my phone on my bed and was about to lie down to watch YouTube on my phone (Since I don't have any social media accounts) when suddenly, very faint at first but eventually getting louder, a static sound that is unbearable.

I drop my phone on my bed and fall to the floor trying to block out the sound but my hands don't make a difference, and a bright light then blinds me as I think to myself 'WHAT THE FUCK'S GOIN ON?!' Suddenly I am on the floor of what seems to be some sort of laboratory and now i'm surrounded by scientists. "Young man, are you alright?" One of them asks. 'WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE AM I?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I yell though not getting up from the floor as to not trigger them to try to sedate me. 

"Young man you are in Vale. It would seem that we have made a mistake and we apologize. We will allow you to return home as nothing here is really top secret. What is your name?" Vale? What the fuck? Wait.........No it cant be. "Kid, you alright?" "Uhhhh, uh yeah, yeah yeah i'm fine. Kyle. And I.....Can find my way back home on my own."

"Very well, we'll escort you out." What is going on? I can't be inside the show, can I? It's not real, is it? he said Vale so........ So many questions ran through my mind as two guards escorted me to the exit. A little surprising at how easy they are just letting me leave but looking around there isn't anything that they would want to hide so.....oh well, whatever. As they show me the way out, I look to my right and see.......It. Beacon academy. But that's impossible unless.........I'm in volume one! Then that means that I can, I can.........I can save them. I can save them all, Pyrrha, Penny, Amber, EVERYONE! I know what I have to do, I don't know how that this is possible but I know what I have to do.

I have been given a chance from perhaps maybe god himself to save everyone, I have one chance. I wont let you down guys, I'll save you, I swear. I cant let them know though, it could destroy them if they found out, though they wont believe me. Even more of a reason to hide the truth about this world from them, I have to be discreet about this if I can. They may hate me if they knew and how could I blame them, here I am, gonna just show the fuck up and turn everything they think they know upside down by telling them that their nothing but a bunch of characters of an animated cartoon on the web and their existence is nothing but one big script. i wouldn't be surprised if they tried to kill me too, but I'm not gonna let that happen, they can't know, they can't find out. I can save them, I can't fuck this up. I can save them. I can save them. I make my way to the academy, and it was now that I realized that there's no way that Ozpin will will let me into the academy since I have no weapon and no training. Well, I DO have five years of ta-quan-do and a black belt though I'm not all THAT good , but still. FUCK! How can I do ANYTHING if I can't even get into the academy? An idea came to me and.........oh god. I'm gonna die. I know about the maidens, the relics, and Salem so he'll HAVE to believe me right? 


	2. Do you think i'm crazy?

I sat in the chair in front of his desk and he looked at me with his normal blank stare while Glenda just looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't believe me, do you?" I asked. "That this world is, what, an anime did you say? Yeah, we don't believe you." Glynda told me. "It's true though, but that's not important! What is important is that I know what's going to happen and that we can stop it." I said, nervousness evident in my voice. I ticked a few times and tried to force control over myself to get me to stop. The two just stared at me, "I have a ticking problem, I can't help it, and I would rather not spend eight hours talking about it, i get picked on a lot because of it, I can't help it, please leave me alone about that." I said getting no response from them but Ozpin then spoke. "Boy, Kyle right? I have been around for a long time and heard and seen many unbelievable things but do you really expect me to believe this tale that we're just characters on one big script?" He asked me and I just stared into his eyes for a moment.

"How's Amber been doing lately? Is she still in her coma?" Ozpin and Glynda both looked at me in shock as I continued. "Salem's cronies sure did a REEEEEEAAAAAAAL number on her, it's a good thing Qrow got there when he did, maybe he got there so quickly because of that gift you gave him and his sister, you know, the one where they turn into birds?" Ozpin looked at Glynda in shock and Glynda returned the same look to him. He looked at me and said. 

"How do you know this?" "I'm not done yet." I said in response. "You know that bitch only got half the maiden magic, half of what's required to open the lock to get the relic of.....fuck I forget what the one here is, FUCK! I know the one in Heaven in the relic of knowledge that needs the spring maiden but whatever it doesn't matter!" Ozpin looked at me in shock and disbelief as I continued.

"That's right, I know all about Salem, the maiden, the relics, and your little reincarnation trick. I know everything Ozpin. You have to believe me. I know the other shit sounds crazy but that doesn't matter, that's only how I know everything. This place will fall, Amber's gonna die, and there's not a thing you can do about it. But I can help you.........Do you think I'm crazy?" I Asked only getting silent stairs from their shocked faces. Glynda looked at Ozpin and Ozpin looked at her and then they looked back at me. 

"No, no I don't. I'm not sure what to think about this whole anime-" "DOESN'T MATTER!" I say cutting him off. "Right, look. I don't know what to think about all of this but you know about things that you shouldn't so you have my attention." 

"So you believe me then?" I asked him. "I'm not sure, but you can start by telling me everything you know." Glynda just stood there listening not knowing what to think. "Well I guess I'll start with Cinder.” I said as I described her appearance and her two cohorts. Their appearance and Emeralds semblance and Mercarys metal legs, the threes connection to the White Fang, the virus cinder plans to upload into the CCT tower, the train under Mountain Glenn, everything that's going to happen. Ozpin just stared at me. 

“Is that all?” He asked me, “Yeah, I think so.” “Well, thank you for your help, Mr. Casas but we can take it from here.” “But what about me?” I asked concerned “If Salem finds out about me or who I am exactly I am D-O-N-E, FUCKED!”

“Don’t worry, I will place into the protection of my best students.” “Let me guess, team RWBY?” “Yes.” Ozpin said. “Alright, but let's not tell them anything about this, for obvious reasons. I don’t want it to destroy them, or want to kill me because of it either.” “Don’t worry, this conversation will be kept top secret, I assure you.” “Okay, OH! Wait there’s one more thing” “And that would be?” He asked. “Don’t trust lionheart.” Ozpin cocked an eyebrow at me. “And why should I do that?” “Because he’s working for Salem as we speak, right now, giving her information about other huntsmen for her to kill just to save his own ass. You CAN'T trust him and you CAN'T tell him about me. If I were you, I would send Qrow to kill him right now.” Ozpin stood up and walked towards the window after I said that. “You believe that he will turn against us?” “I don’t think, I know he will. Salem kill’s him in the end because he tries to run away. He was gonna let the White Fang blow up Haven AND was gonna help Salem get the relic of knowledge. He can’t be trusted. He’s been working with them since the beginning.”

Ozpin said nothing, Glenda spoke up. "Professor Leonardo Lionheart is one of Ozpin’s most trusted allies, he would never-” I cut her off. 

“Listen you stubborn prick, that two faced fuck has been stabbing you all in the back this whole time, and YOU never had the sense to see that! OPEN YOUR EYES DUMBASS! I have the chance to save everyone and you better be damn well sure I’m going to do everything I can to do EXACTLY THAT!” I shouted, losing my patience. I was NOT going to let Pyrrha die, NOT AGAIN! Not Penny, not ANYONE. Not if I have a say in it, and right now, I DO have a say in it. 

“ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!” Ozpin yelled. “Mr.Casas, the information you have disclosed with us will be used to its full potential and I will look into Lionheart, if what you are saying really is true, then we will need to act fast to deal with Lionheart before he causes anymore damage. In the meantime you will be place under the protection of this academy. I shall place you into your own team, how does that sound?” I hesitated and twitched a little at that. 

"1, I don’t want to be team leader. I’m not really a leader. And 2, I don’t have any of that Aura mumbo jumbo bullshit, pardon my language but still, yeah. I can fight but nowhere near any of the guys here.” “I have full confidence in you, boy. I will have a weapon arranged for you, what type of weapon would you prefer?” He asked me, and an idea came to mind. “Well, I actually have something in mind.” (https://www.quotev.com/quiz/8259855/Your-RWBY-Weapon/8 (What the weapon looks like. Bloody Oasis is what I call it, I also do NOT own the picture or the quiz the link takes you to.))


	3. Beacon life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I asked you all to tell me if you minded that I rushed a bit but since no one said anything then we're continuing as is. Sorry if anyone IS disappointed though.

In the weeks that followed, I was place as the second member of team KKAS (Kickass. Keith, me, Alice , and Susan), and have meet all the characters. Ruby, Pyrrha, Velvet, everyone. It was a little hard to keep my cool and I was a little nervous being around them since they are well…...THEM!

 

But still, I was going to save all of them. I did my best to not tell everyone the ‘truth’ since it would surely destroy them and maybe cause some of them to even hate me. Or worse, make Ren want to kill me. But eventually the truth came out. I first told my teammates, and they seemed to take it very well. I knew I couldn't keep it a secret forever, but how the fuck do you tell someone their not real is some other universe? I didn't know what to do or how to say it so, I decided to call everyone to the dorm room and tell them all to their face. They had the right to know after all, but damn it was going to be hard. I sat there on my bed and decided not to sugar code it and be straightforward with them. 

 

“Guy’s, there's something I want to tell you, but you can’t ever tell anyone else.” I Said, they all looked at me with a confused expression, my team looked at me with concern since they knew already and can’t imagine what must be going on in my head right now. “What is it”? Nora asked. I just looked at her with my head in my hands and let out a sigh. “The truth about this world.” They looked at me so confused until Pyrrha broke the silence. “What do you mean?” She asked and I took a deep breath and decided that this was it. “This world, is an illusion.” I said, “What do you mean, it’s an illusion?” Weiss asked me. “I mean it’s not real. I was taken here because of an accident caused by some scientists in Vail. I was in my bedroom when a ear piercing sound filled the room and then a bright white light and then poof, here I am. This world back in mine, is fake.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Blake asked me seeming agitated “I mean this whole world and even all of you aren't real where I’m from. It’s just an animated show on the internet. And your all characters written out on one big script. I know what's gonna happen so thats why Ozpin let me in even though I don’t have an aura, don’t have any advanced combat training, and yeah. Fuck me sideways!” They went silent. My team was waiting for their responses and were ready to defend me if any of them got violent. They all were just standing there in disbelief and confusion until Coco broke the silence with an outburst of laughter. 

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's priceless! Absolutely priceless! Come on Kyle, your a funny guy but damn, does this one take the cake!” I was always the jokestire, the guy who always like to just make people laugh. You just never know what's going to come out of my mouth. However this time I was serious. Coco’s laughing died down as she noticed my face never changed from the blank, serious expression I had on. “What are you talking about? A script? What?” Ruby asked. “Your whole lives up to this point has all been planned, it’s all part of the script. Where I come from, your not real, but you were always real to me. I’m just a big fan of the show, so when I fully realised what was happening I knew that I could stop it. I wanted to save everyone because I knew I could! I had to try. Don't believe me? Blake, your a cat faunes. You were born into the White Fang because your dad was the former leader. Ruby, your mother died when you were five years old. Ren, your parents died when you were a kid. You meet Nora for the first time the day before. Believe me now?” They looked at me with shocked expressions but I could tell that I had them convinced. "Why are you telling us this?" Jaune asked. "Because you have the right to know." I said in response. I then noticed Yang give me a death stair. "So what, we're just some form of entertainment then? Just meant to suffer and have people laugh at it?!" Yang shouted causing everyone to look at her. "Yang calm down, you know it's not like that." I said. "OH DO I?! DO I REALLY?! SO ALL OUR LIVES WERE JUST PRE PLANED AND THAT EVERY LAST PUNCE OF SUFFERING WAS ALL WRITTEN OUT FOR SICK FUCKS LIKE YOU TO WATCH AND ENJOY?! SO THE FACT THAT ME AND RUBY GREW UP WITHOUT A MOTHER, THE REASON WHY I NEVER EVEN KNEW MY MOTHER-" Yang screamed. "YANG! CALM DOWN!" I screamed back. Yang ran up to me and grabbed my by the collar of my shirt and lifted my up against the window behind me. That's when my team drew their weapons and pointed them at Yang. "Put him down Yang." Keith said in a demanding voice. "Why?! It's because of people like him that we had to suffer the way we did!" Yang said, her red eyes never looking away from mine. "It's because of people like him that we're not even real!" She said. "YOU ARE REAL TO ME!" I screamed. I then punched Yang in the gut hard causing her to let go, I then grabbed her by her scarf and slammed her against the window. it was MY turn to be angry. "LISTEN HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE! I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU PEOPLE! MY HOME! MY FAMILY! I CHOSE TO LEAVE IT ALL BEHIND FOR YOU! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I WANTED TO SAVE YOOOOOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! AND YOU ARE REAL! REAL TO MEEEEE!!!!!" I then let go of her and her eyes were back to their normal purple color. I looked back at everyone else. They all looked like they didn't know what to do. 

 

As you can imagine, they didn't take it very well at first. Yang even stopped talking to me and ignored me entirely but after a while they got over it, since it didn't really matter. They were obviously uncomfortable with it but they grew to accept it since it was going to save them in the long run. Yang even started calling me dimension boy. We started to all become friends again. They asked me questions like what my world was like and to that I answered all I knew about american history. From the american revolution all the way to Vietnam. I even shared some of the other story's that I had written about them too. They were a little uncomfortable at first but they were eager for more soon enough. I also shared some of the stories of other people that I've read to. 

 

I continued with life as normal, training was hell since I wasn't built for this kind of training but with the help of my team I was able to get quite decent. I eventually had an idea to recreate on of my fanfics and asked Keith to help me. “So, what do you want me to do?” He asked, “Just film me. I’ll tell you when to stop.” “Alright so what is it exactly we’re doing?” He asked. “Just saying to Remnant words that needed to be said.” (This is a reference to a story I have written so please go and check it out.) 

 

I was exhausted from training and decided to take a shower. My team was out and were not going to be back for a while, upon exiting the shower I was about to put back on my orange crush t-shirt and blue flannel when someone knocked on the door. I only put back on jeans and opened the door. When I saw who was on the other side my heart skipped a beat…. It was Cinder! I tried to slam the door shut but Cinder forced her way in. I made a dash for Bloody Oasis but Cinder tackled me and stabbed me with a syringe and my vision darkened and became blurry with multiple colors until it was all I saw and then just like that, my vision suddenly became darkness and I lost consciousness. The last thing I though was how the fuck she could have possibly discovered me. At the last second it clicked…... Lionheart. FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!


	4. Captured

As I awake, I noticed that my wrists had a feeling on them. Like something was pressing against them. When my eyes fully opened I saw that I was tied to a chair. My wrist and ankles were tied to the arms and legs of the chair.

 

I was about to struggle when I saw Cinder in the middle of the semi large room. The room had nothing in it besides an air vent and a table with various items on it. “Awake at last, I see.” Cinder said. “To what exactly do I owe for this, unpleasant, surprise?” I asked remaining calm. “Well you see, you have caused me quite some problems. I want to know how exactly it was that you knew my plans.” I looked at her and chuckled slightly and grind slightly, “You won't believe it.” “Oh, really. I won't? Well, I’ll be the judge of that.”

 

She picked up something that looked like a blow torch. I immediately knew what she was going to do with it and braced myself and Cinder slowly approached me. She kneeled down towards my feet and smiled sadistically on the blowtorch. I said nothing, she wasn't gonna stop so there wasn't a point so I just prepared for impact.

 

I felt the heat of the flame from the blow torch touch and burn my feet and I was forced to let out my screams of pain which seemed to satisfy Cinder who seemed to be metaphorically speaking, getting off on this. She burned my left foot then got ready for my right. “Still don’t want to talk?” she asked me and I stared into her eyes before spitting into her face which seemed to have startled the shit out of her. I grind in satisfaction at Cinders reaction and she wiped the spit off her face and grabbed my by the jaw.

 

“I don’t think you understand who your dealing with.” She said. “Oh I do all right, I know exactly who I’m dealing with.” I said, interrupting her which she then slapped me for, hard. “Don’t interrupt me.” She grabbed my jaw again. “I’ll let that little ounce of spit slid for now. Not many people would do what your doing in this situation. Many would be shaking in their boots but you however are…..different to say the least. You however…..” She then noticed that I had stopped listening and started staring at the boobs. She slammed my head against the chair regaining my attention. “JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR LOOKING AT!?” 

“Your boobs.” I say with no hesitation with a calm tone that was followed by me giggling.

Cinder was speechless how I could possibly be taking this the way I was. Instead of pondering on it she let go of my jaw and went straight for my other foot, burning it with the blow torch and I screamed out in pain. My screames seemed to satisfy Cinder as she smiled at my screams, I was waiting for her to say ‘Oh yeah, scream for me’ or something. “Still not gonna talk.” She asked me. I said nothing for a moment until, “(Sigh) Alright fine. Fuck me sideways. Just get yourself a chair, it’s a long explanation. Not that I expect you to believe it as I expect you to say bullshit and keep torturing me to your sadistic hearts content.” 

 

Cinder looked at me as if confused by what I said but sat against the edge of the table with her arms folded waiting for me to talk. “What would you say, if I told you, that this world is an illusion?” Cinder looked at me confused “What are you talking about?” She asked me. “I mean that…..well, do you believe in the idea of other universes. That there are other worlds aside from this one?” Cinder begin to look impatient with me. “Get to the point!” Cinder yelled. “Answer my question” I said causing Cinder to grunt. “No, I don’t. Such silly things don't concern me so I don’t care.”

 

“Hmph, interesting. Well, start believing. I was brought to Remnant because of an accident done by a group of scientists. I was brought her from another universe.” Cinder looked at me with a blank stair, “Get to the point already.” She said in annoyance “Alright alright. For fuck’s sake. In my universe, in my world, this one is fake.” Cinder looked confused at that, “What are you talking about?” “I’m talking about that this world in my world is fake. It’s an animated show on the internet for many to enjoy, and you are nothing, NOTHING but a character of one. Big. script.” Cinder looked like she didn't know what to do, she was having a hard time processing what I just said. 

“Don’t believe me? Let me tell you what was supposed to originally happen. You were supposed to put a virus into the CCT tower that would let you take control of the Mausoleum knights and let you control who fought who in the Vital tournament. It also would have let you make a big speech to cripple the people trust and faith in the military and the huntsman. You were also supposed to finish off Amber and take the remaining Fall maiden magic and kill Ozpin with it. You go up the his ruined office and tell the grimm dragon that is sleeping in Mountain Glenn that Beacon is its home now, it’s treasure. Then you would have fought Pyrrha Nikos in a fight and killed her. Hehehehe, but then you get dunked on by one of my closest friends. You lose your left arm and eye and your face in severely scared. You lose your ability to speak for several months and Emerald has to help you speak when Salem asks you a question. (Cinder’s face filled up with shock and surprise when I said that name.) and then become obsessed with getting revenge. But when you go to claim the spring maiden magic for the relic of knowledge your killed….or at least it looked like that you were hehehehe killed by Raven Branwen.” I Intentionally left out Ruby’s silver eyed powers.

 

I said with a chuckle at the end there. “I told you you wouldn't believe me but it doesn't matter. Even if I lied and told you an answer that you would have believed you were still gonna torture me or still would have had killed me either way. So it doesn't matter. Whether you believe me or not doesn't matter. If i were to have lied or told the truth like I just did it doesn't matter. Judge me how you’d like and do with me what you will. This will end one of two ways. Either I die, or I get rescued. So are you gonna do something or are you just gonna stand there with you mouth hanging open all day? Bugs could nest you know.” I say with a casual, nonchalant tone of voice chuckling here and there, just not taking this as seriously as I should.

 

Cinder just stared at my shocked and confused, not sure whether to believe me or not. “I believe you” Now it was my turn to be shocked. “Wait, what? Really just like that?” “Yes, because one, you had me convinced during that last bit of rambulling with how persise you were and you even knew exactly how I would act and respond to certain things and events. So I believe you, and two, it doesn't really matter. Because you are also right about another thing. I’m still going to torture you and i’m still going to enjoy it. The only difference is that it will be just for pleasure. I won’t be able to tell Salem about you since then Tyrian will get all the fun and, I want to keep you to myself. So I believe you, since it doesn't really matter.”

 

“Hmm” was my only response. I wasn't expecting that from someone like her, she doesn't even seemed bothered by it, not even in the slightest. Cinder put the blowtorch away and picked up something else. “Pluss, you rather interest me.” She said. “How so?” I asked genuinely curious. “Well, just the way your acting and talking to me. You seem very calm for someone in your predicament. In fact, you seem rather too calm. Calm and nonchalant. Your not afraid to look in the eye and then apparently spit in it.” I chuckled at that last part.

 

Cinder continued “You don’t seem to be taking this as seriously as one would and should for that matter. You even decided to look at my cleavage and then mock me by stating that that's exactly what you were doing with no hesitation at all whatsoever. It’s…… interesting to say the least.” Cinder approached my and tilted my head up with two fingers placed under my chin. “I’m going to enjoy this.”


	5. Torturess

The item she picked up was a knife, it looked like a combat knife. She walked closer to me and grabbed my jaw with her free hand and placed the knife underneath my left eye. “Did you know that underneath the eye is one of the most sensitive parts on the body?” Cinder asked. “Actually, yes I do.” I said in response. I had seen that in a show I watch called supernatural, poor Sam. I knew where this was going and held my breath as I braced for impact. She slowly cut underneath my left eye and it burned as if the knife was on fire, I start to scream in response. 

 

“AAHHHEEEEYAAAHAHAAAAAAAEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHAAAHAHAHAAAAA!” I scream in pain as the knife was slowly being used to cut under my eye. I felt myself about to start to cry and tryed to hold it back though I knew it wouldn't matter. “Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm.” Cinder chuckled, enjoying my pain. She then went to my other eye, the one she started with now bleeding. She proceeded to do the same thing, taking her time just as she did before and I screamed and this time began to cry. I was surprised that I wasn't ticking like crazy from the pain. “Ohhhh, you gonna cry?” Cinder asked to mock me, she then slapped me across my face and screamed at me. 

“SCREAM FOR ME! You caused me so much problems, so now, your gonna suffer for it.” “Oh I know old lady, I know.” I said causing cinder to get furious. “WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?” “An old lady, old lady.” I said with a smirk.

 

Cinder then took the knife and cut across my face, down my cheeks on both sides and I wince at the pain which causes Cinder to laugh. “You are weak, pathetic.” She said as she got up to grab another item from the table. A metal piece with two opposed bi-pronged forks attached to a belt. She attached it to my neck, one end under my chin and the other to my sternum. They are sharp, as I soon realised, as I try to look at them and feel a sharp pain in my sternum and the bottom of my chin. Blood starts flowing down my chest as the sharp metal cuts my body, and a few more tears are forced out of my body. Cinder then repeatedly smacked me across the face, left and right. Each slap was hard and was followed by and insult. 

“WORTHLESS! STUPID! PATHETIC! WEAK! HELPLESS! FREAK! CUNT! INCOMPETENT! WHORE! BITCH! PUSSY! LOSER! FAILURE! IDIOT! USELESS! POINTLESS!” 

 

The order of the insults didn't really make sense but each slap mad the two metal spikes on both ends cut deeper and deeper causing more blood to spill and my cheeks to get more and more red and sore. She eventually stopped and removed the belt from my neck, Cinder then tossed the thing back on the table and picked up something else. The pain was brutal, but I just needed to wait, because my friends would find me. Coco, Ruby, Pyrrha, everyone. They will start looking for me, them and my team, they will eventually find me and then this will be over. She picked up another device, it was made of metal and had spikes all around the inside of it, and Cinder attached it to my neck and the spikes dug into my flesh and cut my neck and drew blood. I tried not to move or lean my head back against the back of the chair but cinder had other ideas. Cinder then grabbed the end of the thing around my neck which seemed to have a handlebar for someone to grab and Cinder then shook me all around and my head went left and right repeatedly, back and forth and the spikes went into my flesh and blood seeped out and I couldn't hold back my tears. Cinder stopped before she could risk my whole neck being cut open and took the thing off and put it back on the table.

 

She picked up what looked something you use in a kitchen to get a meal ready or something. Cinder grabbed my waist and pulled me forward, now with my stomach and chest layed out, Cinder took the object in her hand did something with it. I didn't see how she used it as I shut my eyes tight to brace for whatever pain ws to follow. My eyes shot open however as a burning sensation was felt on my stomach and chest and I saw it was what looked like molten lead. It burned and I screamed out in pain and tears flowed down my checks like Niagra falls. The pain was unbearable and my chest burned even after she stopped. Cinder the grabbed a bucket and splashed the contents on me and it was lukewarm water. The water started to wash away the lead before it had a chance to dry. My chest and stomach was severely burned and I couldn't stop crying from the pain. It was not like anything I have ever felt before. Cinder was smiling the whole time I was surprised she wasn't touching herself and getting off on this. She grabbed a new item from the table, and I didnt know what it was or how to describe it. Cinder inserted the fingers of my left hand and I had a sudden bad feeling what was about to happen. Slowly but surely Cinder used this device to crush my fingers until I could swear they were broken. 

 

“AAAHHHRRGGEGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK YOOOOUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAHHHAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!” I howled in pain as my fingers were crushed and my hand was reduced to a bloody mess. Cinder proceed to do the same to the other hand and I didn't say anything to protest the entire time. I know it’s just pointless to waste words so I’m not going to bother. I had always known that this would happen. I know exactly how it happened too. Ozpin must had to have had told Lionheart about me and he told Salem that one of Ozpin’s students somehow knows about their plans and Salem must had to have had informed cinder to deal with me. Now here I am now, as her personal toy. What a joke. After both my hands had been crushed, I tried to move my fingers but pain rushed through my body faster then a bullet and I let out another scream. I had stopped crying by now, I didn't have anymore tears left. Cinder laughed at me and tossed the device on the table and it was at that moment that I had noticed Emerald, Mercury, and Neo standing at the doorway. Emerald looked neutral, like she didn't care either way about what was going on, Mercury looked excited, but Neo looked like she was uncomfortable for some reason. She looked like she wanted to leave, and I looked at her in her eyes and she noticed and looked away. Cinder then injected me with what must have been a sedative, everything started to dark and I know I won't like what I’ll wake up to.


	6. Help me..........please

My body is hanging from the ceiling by shackles attached to my wrists, and as soon as I woke up I was meet with a stinging feeling on my back followed by the sound of something cracking and I don’t need to look back to know Cinder has a wip. This is how it was for what had to be a long time, or what felt like a long time. Cinder would come in and use various objects and tool to hurt me and she would whip me until my back bled and scares formed on my back. My jeans are now ripped and stained with my own dried blood and my body was covered in my own dried blood and my brown hair was greasy and dirty and my brown eyes were glazed and hazed over. My body was covered in burn marks and cuts, scars covered my chest, stomach, and back. My entire body felt sore and some of my bones felt broken. I was so tired and hungry, Cinder wouldn't feed me anything, just water that was surprisingly clean.

 

I tried to talk to Emerald and Mercury buy Emerald just punched my and yelled at me saying things like ‘How dare you try to make me doubt Cinder!’ And Mercury just laughed at me and called me pathetic. Neo however only stared at me, and she seemed confused. I tried to talk to her, to convince her to help me by telling my friends where to find me but she just stares at the ground and walked away. She seems like she wants to join in but at the same time she looks like she’s scared and doesn't know what to do. Cinder came in but this time she was dragging something. It was a chair with someone tied to it. IT WAS KEITH!

 

Cinder smacked him awake and smericked at my terrified face as I realised what was about to happen. No no no NO! LEAVE MY TEAM OUT OF THIS! “Please…….d-dont bring th-them into t-this.” I begged, barely able to speak. I cried and screamed and begged as Cinder tortured my best friend in front of me. Unlike with me however she was more brutal and didn't stop. She ripped out his teeth and cut off his finger and toes. She tortured him to death and I could do nothing but sit in the chair I was tied to and watch. She brought in the rest of my team and one by one did the same thing to all of them and Emerald and Mercury forced me to watch. Neo wouldn't even enter the room. She seemed surprised at how far Cinder was going with all of this and even a bit disturbed by what was happening, she looked at me after it was over, I was crying uncontrollably and she looked at me with a face the read regret. She left soon after but before she could leave I quickly said one last thing to her.

 

“Neo………..(She turned to look at me)..............H-help me………………….please” Neo just stared at me and left the room. The next day Cinder came in and my stomach growled. My stomach hurt and my bones were visible from lack of food. My stomach felt like it was being twisted into knots. She let me loose from the chair and I fell to the floor, too weak to stand. She asked me if I was hungry and I nodded, she threw my teammates body’s in the room and left. My eyes went wide in shock and surprise. I didn't touch them at first but eventually after what felt like hours I finally crawled forward and sank my teeth into Keith’s neck. I ate them, all three of them. And they tasted good, so good that I dage right in to them. I couldn't stop and I ate them like I was an animal. I think I had became one in the moment. Cinder came back and I looked up to see her foot come for my face and I woke up back in the chair. “Enjoy your meal, pet?” First time I heard that one.

 

She picked up a power drill and put it against my head and drilled into my skull but not deep enough to reach my brain. She drilled again and again until finally she stopped. She left for hours and during those hours I finally came to a conclusion. My friends aren't coming. They were looking but they will never find me. They will look and look but they will never find this place. And with that I pulled against the ropes, until my wrists bleed in a desperate attempt to break free when suddenly, Cinder came back.


	7. For who the bell tolls

My mouth was numb and I was almost broken. Cinder sewed my mouth shut. My lips burned and leaked blood. I looked at Neo one last time, showing all the fear, pain and sadness I felt, I showed in in my eyes and Cinder laughed at me. Mercury laughed along while Emerald just chuckled. However Neo looked away and left the room. Later, Neo came in and pulled out the hidden blade from her parasol and cut my bindings but not all the way, just enough for me to break free if I wanted to. She typed a message on her scroll.

 

(If what you told Cinder and me is really true, and Romen will die because of Cinder then I have no choice. Plus seeing her do this to you is starting to bother me, as sadistic as I actually am this is to far even for me. I will place your sword on a table outside this room. Take it and run. Cinder won’t be showing up today because she’s thinking of a new plan so when I leave, wait a few minutes then break free and run. Don’t look back. Do whatever you can to stop Cinder and save me and Romen.)

 

I looked at her and she looked at me, we stared into each other’s eyes and Neo left the room. After a short while, I forced my through the weakened ropes and fell to the floor. I forced myself to stand up, my mind filled with the events that had happened flashing in my mind as I stood up. I had to eat my team. I was NOT gonna run, I was gonna make Cinder pay. The thought of Cinder was enough for me to get this feeling……..this weird feeling that I couldn't describe. It filled my with energy and strength and I ran out the room and grabbed Bloody Owasis. I charged down the hallway and stabbed the first guy I saw, I had never killed someone before but……..I felt nothing.

 

I went full on Raul Menendez from Black ops 2 and went on a rampage. I grabbed the weapon belt the soldier had on for my sword and picked put his shotgun and revolver. I ran down the hallways and found an armory and grabbed an fuckton of shells. I ran out and was met with two soldiers, I didn't hesitate and shot them both. Shortly after, an alarm went off, but I didn't care. All that that matters is that I kill Cinder. I ran through the hallways and open fired upon the soldiers that got in my way. I took cover behind boxes and walls, screaming through the stitches keeping my mouth closed.

 

Adrenaline is flowing all through out my body and rage was burning deep inside me. I like how this feels. It feels good, and I like it. I thought to myself as I reload my gun and charged down the corridors of the complex shooting like Rambo at whoever I saw. I pulled out bloody owasis and cut down soldier after soldier and their blood covered my chest and stained what was left of my jeans and I ran and ran around in circles looking for……...her. Where are you, I thought in my head as I ran out of ammo. 

 

I noticed green in the distance and knew who it was. Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder where there asking each other what the hell was going on when suddenly, BANG! A gunshot rang out and Emerald dropped dead, a bullet hole in her head. The two remaining looked at me. We stared at each other for awhile and more soldiers came but Cinder ordered them to stop. “GO! Be gone, this is my fight.” She said and the soldiers backed off. I tossed away the revolver and clenched Bloody owasis in my right hand with a burning rage.

 

Mercury backed away and sat on on of the boxes there and mumbled something about popcorn. Me and Cinder circled each other and never broke eye contact. I was not very skilled or strong but I knew she knew that and because of that, she would underestimate me. Not that it mattered, I don't care if I die. I don’t, I will kill her or die trying. She summoned only one sword into her hand and waited for me to make the first move. I wasn't going to fall for such simple easy traps such as that. “I’m going to enjoy this.” Cinder said with a chuckle. I waited for her move and she walked forward and so did and we just stood there looking into each other’s eyes. Where Cinder’s eyes where full of confidence, mine was filled with rage and anger. So much so I could swear that I saw Cinder for a split second look nerves. She made the first move and swung her sword and I blocked it without flinching. The only thing I moved was my arm, I did NOT break eye contact with Cinder. I didn't even blink, my eyes where the eyes of a broken child who was out for blood and to make this women feel his wrath.

 

Cinder then tried to trip me by swinging out her legs but I jumped over them and blocked another swing and pushed her back wards. At that moment we went wild, we swung our blades and blocked, parryed, punched, ducked, kicked, pushed, and everything in between. Our blades clashed and sparks came off even. Cinder was rather impressed, she was even considering to try molding me into her servent instead of using my as a mere toy. But this thought process left her open for a split second which was all I needed to catch Cinder off gourd and punch her with the hilt of my sword and send her stumbling backwards.

 

I stared into her pupils even and never broke contact, no matter how fast she swung and I could tell it was starting to get to her. I even was starting to believe she was getting scared. Every block, every parry, every time their swords hit a flash of memory showed in my eyes. I saw my team, I saw my friends, I saw the time we laughed before and after the ‘truth’ was revealed. I saw myself eating my team, and I saw myself getting tortured. I saw everything flash in front of me and with every flash my attacks got more aggressive and more relentless. To the point where I would not stop swinging and advancing on Cinder and my eyes were never filled with so much hatred and rage in my life. 

 

I pushed her back one last time and grabbed my stitches and pulled. I pulled and I pulled and I pulled ignoring the pain since I’ve felt worse over god knows how long of a time period. The blood dripped down my lips as they felt as if they would tear off and I ripped and pulled screaming out with not pain but anger as I still never broke eyes with Cinder. She was shocked with what was happening, she clearly was not expecting this fight or me to rip out my stitches and MOST CERTAINLY that she would fight me and possibly be losing. I ripped the stitches out completely and I screamed out with all the fury I had, “YOU WANNA DANCE WITH THE DEVIL?! WELL, HERE I AM!” I yelled as took advantage of Cinder’s shock and charged forward and Cinder snapped back into reality and got ready to parry.

 

I used the momentum the her parry sent my blade into to turn and swing from a different direction catching her off guard. She blocked it and we locked blades and stared into each other’s eyes, I’ve always wanted to try this. I let her slowly and slowly push me back until at the right moment I moved my left leg to the right, behind me and turned my sword so that the flat end was now being pushed against Cinder sword and I thrusted the handle so that the blades flat end would slam against my arm and Cinder fell forward, cut completely by surprise and I took advantage and swung Bloody owasis upwards and sliced Cinders throat open and Cinder fell to the ground choking on her own blood.

 

My sword has the ability to cut through aura as if it were never even there, like a knife through butter. Cinder was on her knees, holding herself up with one hand and trying to stop the bleeding with the other. I stood next to her looking down at her clenching my sword in my hand and raised it up in the air and let out a rage induced scream. Swinging it downwards I chopped off Cinders head and began breathing heavily with exhaustion. A bright light flashed and flew out from her body, the maiden magic. I guess that Amber will be getting it back and will also be waking up from that coma soon, I suppose. Turning around however, I was then hit in the head and knocked out cold. When I regained consciousness, I had what had to be a sack over my head and was kneeling with my hands tied around my back. Luckily for me, the ropes felt really loose and I could easily just break free from them if I wanted to.

 

The sack was ripped off my head and I saw where I was and instantly knew where I was. I was in Minstrel, in front of Sienna Kong. I said nothing as I just stared at her with a blank face, waiting for her to say something. Finally she spoke, “So, Mr. Casas, is it? Your the one who is responsible for the ‘I have a dream’ speech that everyone’s been talking about. Correct?” She asked me and I let out a tiny chuckle and grinned slightly and answered her. 

“Yes, I am. And I assume you have seen it yourself?” I asked, getting a nod in return. “Yes, I have. I wanted to ask you in person why you, a human would stand up for the Faunas in such a way. However, I think a few different questions will be more appropriate for the situation that we have found ourselves in today.”

 

I said nothing in response, I just sat there waiting for her to continue. “First one being why, why is it that you took liberty in killing my men?” I stared into her eyes for a moment before answering. “Because she tortured me, and they got in my way.” I answered. “What is that supposed to mean?” She asked. 

“She…...her name was Cinder fall. The women that Adam was working with. (I turned to my right to see Adam there. To Sienna's right was Mercury and to her left was Ilia.) She…...I found out what she was up to. How is not important, but what it was is.” I said. “Go on.” Sienna said, so I continued.

 

“She…...she wanted to destroy Vail or more actually, destroy Becon academy and the CCT tower. When she found out I was the one causing her problems she kidnapped me. Eventually I escaped, and a thought came to me. No. If I leave right here right now then Cinder fall get’s away with everything and I couldn't allow that so I stayed to track her down and to kill her. I was stopped by some soldiers and lost my shit.” I said, looking Sienna in the eyes the whole time. 

“What do you mean you lost your shit? You could have just ran away, but instead you choose to slaughter my men?” I said nothing as I looked down at the ground as Sienna finished the last part of her sentence. Looking back into her eyes I spoke. 

“Cinder she…...she wanted to know how I knew her plans. After that she just tortured me for amusement. Wiped me, cut me, burned me. She even kidnapped my teammates and tortured them to death right in front of me. Made me watch. She even forced me to eat their corpses. She even stitched my mouth shut. So yeah, when those guys tried to stop me and get in my way, I lost my shit! WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO!?!?”

 

I screamed and Sienna seemed shocked and surprised by my words and outburst. “Watch your tone, child! Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?” She asked, annoyed. “Quite honestly, I couldn't give any less of a shit if I tried. I don’t care who you are, Miss. Kong. I don’t, I really just fuckin don’t. Okay?” Sienna seemed surprised by my response. 

“Just who do you think you are?!” She said angrily. “I pity you for what you have supposedly gone through and I will have a talk about this with Adam regarding his involvement with this women but you will not raise your voice with me!” Sienna was starting to sound like a soccer mom, and I chuckled a bit. Then an idea came to me. “What’s so funny?” Sienna asked. “You asked me who I think I am. I think I’m the kid who’s gonna save your life.” I said. “Excuse me?” Sienna asked looking confused. 

 

“Adam…….hehehehehehehe” “What about Adam is so funny to you?” She asked getting annoyed with me. “Nothing. Just what I know he’s up to.” I said causing Adam to look at me seemingly tenses and nervous. “What are you talking about?” Sienna asked me after giving Adam a suspicious glance before looking back at me. “I mean I had plenty of chances to over hear some talk from conversations had by other White Fang members about Adam’s plan to form a cue against you and take your place on your throne.” Sienna looked shocked and Adam’s face paled like an ghost and seemed to have a mini heart attack. 

“What is the meaning of this!” Sienna demanded, clearly outraged. “I mean that he and this Cinder women were planning something big. They needed the support of the entire White fang to do it and they knew you would never partake in said plan. So they were going to kill you and have Adam take your place as high leader. He was going to get the full support of the Faunas in Vail, then in Mistreal and claim your death was at the hands of a human huntsmen to serve as a martyr for well…….HIS cause. To wipe out all humans from the face of the world. And to enslave whatever part of the humans that remain. Him, and two others. I overheard guys talking about two other key people in the Fang who were in on it but I forget their names. I think they referred to them as twin brothers.” Sienna looked horrified that what I was saying was supposedly happening right under her nose and looked at Adam with rage.

 

“Is this true?” She asked Adam. Before he could answer I spoke again. “You really expecting an answer to that?" I asked and Sienna looked at me and was sweating, clearly she didn't know what to do about this situation. I could tell she was scared. So I decided that now was the time to make my move. I looked at the ground and closed my eyes, “Ask not for who the bell tolls.” I said, turning everyone's attention towards me. I stood up and opened my eyes. “It tolls for thee.” And with that, I broke through the poorly tied rope and quickly grabbed the handle of Adams sword and pulled it from the case and grabbed Adams wrist, quickly pushing it so the gun part of his sword case was aimed at his leg and pulled the trigger with my thumb. Causing Adam to fall to the ground. I tackled him and all the soldiers readied their weapons but Sienna yelled for them to hold their fire. 

 

Grabbing the handle to his own sword I lay on top of him and grabbed the blade pushing the sharp end of his sword towered his neck. I punched Adam three times across the face as hard as I could and yanked off his mask and threw it across the room. “You think you can just take away everything we’ve worked so had for? Away from the people of Vail? Away from Ozpin? AWAY FROM ME! Do you have any idea, who you're talking to?” Adam looked away and I screamed in his face. “LOOK AT ME!” Adam still looked away. “I SAID LOOK AT ME BITCH” Adam moves his eyes to look back and into mine as I then pushed forward with all my might and pushed the sword into his throat and kept pushing until it cut all the way through and he was decapitated. I grabbed his head and held it up and looked at it. “Good riddance” I mumbled as I threw the head to the side and looked as all the white fang remaining stared at me anticipating my next move. I looked towards Mercury and I picked up and aimed Adam’s sword case at his head since the damn thing is also a firearm. I aimed the gun at his head and Mercury panicked and held his hands up in defence.

 

“NO, NO! WAIT PLEASE! Don’t kill me” He said and my expression did not change. “You smiled every second that Cinder tortured me.” “Yes, and I’m sorry! Look, uhhhhh, let me come back WITH you!” “Come back with me?” “Yes! Just please, don’t kill me.” “Why should I bring back the one who probably got of, jacking off while thinking about me getting my mouth sewed shut?” “L-l-l-ll-look, j-just please! You don’t have to do this! Please.” I raised my elbow so the gun was pointed in the air and I looked down and closed my eyes. “Yeah........ (I lowered the gun aiming it right back at Mercury's head, looking back up, opening my eyes to look at his scared ones.) yes I do.” And with that I wasted no more time as I pulled the trigger shooting him in the head. Mercury fell and landed on the ground with a thud and I dropped the gun on the ground. Ilia and Sienna went silent with shock and I dropped both weapons and stared at them. 

 

“Y-YOU PSYCHOPATH!” Ilia screamed. I only stared at her in response. I turned around and begin to walk away, “Just where do you think your going?” Sienna asked and I stopped and turned to look at her. “Home. More specifically, back to Becon. But before that I have some business with the one who is responsible for Cinder discovering me. Leonardo Lionheart.” “Lionheart was arrested over 6 months ago.” Sienna told me which made me confused. If Lionheart is in prison then who told Cinder about me? 

“And besides, you think you can just chop someone's head off and then blow a man's brains out and just leave?” I said nothing at first. “What’s it matter to you? One was plotting to kill you, and the other was someone you couldn't give less of a shit about if you tried.” I said. “Regardless, you have killed multiple members of my organization and executed one of my most infamous members before he could be put on trial. On top of all of that you have just shoot a man begging for his life!” “That boy was just as much of a sadist as Miss. Fall was. So with a do respect your highness, I don’t fucking care.” Sienna looked at me enraged. “Take him.” She ordered and I was then hit in the back of the head and rendered unconscious. Before that, the last thing I heard was Sienna say “I will decide what to do with you later.”


	8. It tolls for thee

I woke up in a cell, looking around there was just a toilet, a sink, and a bed in the cell. I was laying down on the bed and quite honestly, I wanted to just stay there. Lying down on the bed instead of getting up. After spending so long in a chair or hanging from shackles it was nice to be laying down on a mattress. However my relaxation came to a sudden stop when Siennas words came back to me. “Lionheart was arrested over six months ago.” She said. 

 

That means that Lionheart couldn't have had been the one to have had told Cinder about me. And if it wasn't him, then who? Who could have told Cinder about me? Who? It had to be someone who knows, that's obvious enough. But………………….Then it clicked. It had to have had been one of my friends. Someone is a traitor. Someone told Cinder about me, someone who I trusted betrayed me. The only question is, who? 

 

Ruby couldn't have done it. She would never do something like that. Weiss wouldn't either. Neither would Blake, and same for Yang. so that crosses team RWBY off the list of suspects. Jaune wouldn't do this and neither would Nora. Ren however, mabey. Maybe he wanted revenge. Maybe he felt as though him watching his parents die and it being part of some fucked up script drove him to want to take it out on me and he sold me out. Or maybe Pyrrha did it to try to protect Jaune? No, Pyrrha wouldn't do that. Ren however, has a motive so he is a suspect. Carden doesn't know and even if he did he wouldn't be stupid enough to do something like this. I hold the knowledge to everyone's solvation and that means his too. So my death would put his life in danger as well and I imagine that Cardens not that stupid so that crosse him off the list.

 

My thought process was cut off short as the door opened and made me jump a little bit. Sienna walked through the door. The door closed behind her and she looked at me. I looked at her and sat up. “What?” I asked, my throat a little dry. I was exhausted and I struggled to keep my eyes open after Sienna walked in and woke me up from slumber, even though I wasn't really sleeping anyway. Too busy trying to solve this mystery like Scooby-doo to get any real sleep. 

“I wanted to ask you a few questions.” she said. “Oh, really? Well, what are they?” “I wanted to ask you, about your speech that is all over the internet.” I let out a yawn and waited for her question. “Did you mean those words?” I looked at her in her eyes for a moment and answers, “Yes.” Sienna looked at me in silence and so did I to her. 

“I see. And yet you murder multiple members of my army and shot a boy who was begging for his life.” I immediately responded, “He watched and laughed as I was tortured, I bet the little fuck got off on watching it. I couldn't trust him, he was a threat to the safety of me and my friends. That and it was because of that fuck and his boss, that Cinder women that I had to watch my team be tortured in front of me to death, and then had to eat their corpses. You don’t know what that’s like, especially now knowing that one of your closest friends sold you out.” “What do you mean?” Sienna asked. 

 

“If Lionheart didn't tell Cinder about me, then it had to have been one of my friends. Only question is, who?” Sienna looked surprised at me for a moment. “Trust me, I too know the feeling of betrayal. I have fully investigated to matter that you told me about earlier and found that Adam WAS conspiring against me, as well as two others here in Mistral. You have done me a service that I soon won't forget.” 

“Your welcome.” I said looking and sounding unamused. “Please contain your enthusiasm, please your making a scene.” Sienna said sarcastically. I flip her off. “Hey, watch it!” She shouts, frustrated. I let out a giggle and put my hand back down. “Why are you really here?” I asked, Sienna just looked down at the ground looking…….a little sad? “I wanted to know why a human, of all people would care about the Faunas so much to do something like that video. Why? Why did you do it? Why?” She asked and I answered “Because no one else would.” “Is that your answer?” She asked “Yes.”

 

She stared at me. “I believe you then.” I nodded in response as a small grin formed on my face. “So what’s gonna happen to me then? Am I gonna be realised or am I gonna stay here for 7000 years?” Seania looked a little annoyed with my joke. “No, you will stay here until I decide whether or not you will be leaving and then preparations have to be made.” “Hmph, fair enough, I suppose.” “You suppose?” “Heh.” I chuckled. Who is that traitor? Then an idea came to me. “You said that you are investigating everything?” “Yes, why?” “Cinders scroll, could I have it?” Seannia gave me a suspicious look. “Why would I do that?” “Well 1, I saved you, and 2, because it will help me find out who betrayed me.” “Very well, I’ll arrange for it to be brought to you when possible.” “Thank you.” With that, she left the room, leaving me alone. I laid back down and went to sleep.


	9. The truth revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was gonna have it to were after I kill Cinder, Adam would just let me go and I would leave Mercury alive and Adam would enslave Neo and Romen.

I slept and slept until I couldn't sleep anymore. I got up and decided to stretch my body. I paced around the room for bit, not sure why but in school and anywhere really, if I had to wait for something to start or something like that, for class to start or for the doctor to say that its our turn to be examined or something, I like to pace. For some reason I just found it normal and always got a little frustrated when someone got paranoid from it. Pacing just seemed to allow me to daydream easier and I don’t like just sitting around still in one spot for very long. I guess anxiety mabey?

 

Right now I daydreamed about kicking the ass of whoever it was that betrayed me. Eventually I stopped and decided to do something else to pass the time. I decided to exercise even though I’m not a health nut. I don't really exercise ever but I suppose it will help me kick the ass of whoever’s the traitor. 

 

I spent what felt like hours doing crunches, sit ups, push ups, and almost every type of exercise you can think of. I must have spent days there since someone came by and delivered food. Water, which I drank even though I’m not a fan of simple water. A piece of bread was the first meal that came three times, so I imagine that that was breakfast lunch and dinner. But for the other times that food came it was some waffles and orange juice. That’s for what I assume is breakfast, then for what must be lunch, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and for dinner, meatloaf and mashed potatoes. 

 

Guess Sienna must have not like what the White Fang was originally feeding me and ordered for a change. I find it impossible to not respect that women, even though she's responsible for the White Fang going violent, she’s still a person with thoughts and feelings and emotions. She’s still a good person who can admit she’s wrong, and for that I respect her. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sienna came back. We talked for a little while, “Hey, how’s it goin?” I asked, “Rather fine, why do you ask?” 

“Well, it seemed rude to not ask since you've done so much for me so far. I figured it was the least I could do.” “What do you mean?” Sienna asked. “Well, you gave me a bed instead of the floor to sleep on, you didn't have me chained up, and you even had everyone else give me proper food instead of bread and water. Your a good person.” I said in response to Sienna's question which made her giggle a bit. 

 

“Thank you, I’m flattered.” She said. “Your welcome.” I said in response. We talked for awhile, not as prisoner and capture, and like friends. Eventually I asked a question that was on my mind for the the past few minutes. “Do you have it?” Sienna tilted her head before a sudden look of realization came over her face and she reached into her pocket to hand me the scroll. I looked at it and took it into my hand. “Thank you.” Was all I said as I searched through the text history. I was hoping that they were contacting each other via text message, but all was finding was stuff for Emerald and Mercury.

 

Wait….. Whats…? Holy shit! I found it! And the traitors name is……………….That two face BITCH! I Resisted the urge to throw the scroll across the room and put it in my pocket. Letting out a sigh, I looked towards Sienna. “Thank you. I got what I needed, so thanks.” I said “Well, since you technically are responsible for saving my life, I thought it was the least I could do." "What about me leaving? If I may ask." "That is still unfortunately something that I still must get straight with everyone first. I would like to let you leave at this very moment but I'm afraid that it is not so simple." "Hmm, alright. Makes sense I suppose." I stared at her and let a grin for on my face and a chuckle escape my lips. “Thank you". We talked a little after that and then she left. Then I did what any normal person would do……...I went back to bed.


	10. Leave her alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Time skip because I don’t want it to drag on as me being Sienna's prisoner.)

A few days passed and Sienna finally was able to let me go. An escort was arranged to return me back to Vail. After my weapon was returned to me I asked to have Adam's sword as a trophy. After I was dropped off in the center of the city, I headed back to Becon as it poured heavy rain. However something stopped me. In the ally way that I just passed I heard a scream and the voice sounded familiar.

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw Velvet being attacked by thirty bickers. “COCO! HELP!” She screamed as the bikers laughed. “GET OFF ME YOU SICK PERVERTS!” “Shut up slut! No one's gonna help you!” One of them shouted. “(Loud cough) (Loud cough)” I coughed, getting their attention. Velvet looked my way and recognized me immediately. “Who the hell are you? It’s just a Faunas whore, don’t worry.” One of them said. “Well that Faunas ‘slut’, just so happens to be a friend of mine. Walk away, now.” The bikers looked dumbfounded and looked at each other. 

“KYLE! HEEEEELP! KYLE HELP! KYLE HELP MEEEEEE!” Velvet screamed as one of the bikers groped her breasts and played with them. Another one started to finger her pussy and Velvet began to cry. I had Bloody Oasis in the sword belt that I got from that one soldier and was holding my new trophy in my hand so I drew Adam’s sword and got into a fighting stance. “You wanna dance with the devil? Well here I am.”

I said and got into a fighting stance. The other bikers looked at me and laughed. “Ohhh, so we got ourselves a Faunas lover here now do we. Well we’re gonna make you watch as we fuck her so hard she breaks and becomes our cum dump, ya little brat.” Velvet Looked horrified by that statement and looked at me with tears and desperation in her eyes. “Please help me.” she said as tears flowed down her face like Niagara falls.

The bickers rushed me and stood there and grind as I pointed the sword case at them and open fired, blowing 5 of them straight down to hell. The rest were in shock and I wasted no time in swing my weapon and moving around so as to decapitate and cut all of them to pieces. 15 bickers lied dead on the ground. The rest pulled guns and open fired at me but I let Adam’s sword absorb them and slashed at them cutting 10 more in half as the looked in shock as their bullets did nothing. Their bodies faded away and the last five bickers looked at me in fear. The remaining 5 stood there scared, “Go home.” I said putting the sword back in its case. 

They let go of Velvet and ran and Velvet ran up to me crying and hugged me tightly and I hugged her back and petted her hair down her back and slowly rocked back and forth. “Shhhhshhhhhhshhhhhhhshhhhhhhshhhshhhshhhhshhhhshhshshshshhshhhhhhhhhhh, It alright. I’m here now. Nothing is going to happen now, I won’t let anyone hurt you. Your safe now. It’s gonna be alright.” I told her to comfort her. It seemed to work perfectly because she looked at me and was slowly crying less and less. “Thank you” She said.


	11. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. The next few WILL make up for it though.

“Where have you been?! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Velvet asked. It was at that moment when Velvet noticed my scars and looked horrified as she let go of me to see them fully. “What happened to you?! Are you okay?!” She yelled, panic in her voice. “I was kidnapped by Cinder and tortured by her for god knows how long. She made me watch as she tortured Keith, Alice, and Susan to death right in front of me and then after she starved me, feed me their corpses.” I explained and Velvet's eyes went wide with shock and horror. “Dear god.” “There’s more.” “No” “I escaped with a little help from Neo believe it or not and……...I killed Cinder.” 

 

Velvet stared at me dumbfounded, “I’m sorry, you did what now?” She asked and I laughed. “I killed Cinder. Emerald and Mercury too.” Velvet couldn't believe what she was hearing. “I was then taken to Sienna Khan in Minstrel and there was where I killed Adam and got this bad boy.” “Okay just wait. Start over, please.” Velvet asked. I explained everything in detail as to what Cinder did to me and what happened in Mistrial. “So…..what your saying is……..someone’s a traitor?” Velvet asked. I said nothing and gave her Cinders scroll. “What’s this?” “Cinders scroll, check the text messages.” She did and eventually her eyes widened in shock and horror. 

 

“No……..it can’t be…….she wouldn't……..she COULDN'T!..........right? Please tell me that this is just one big mistake!” Velvet asked beginning to cry again. I just hugged her in response. “I’m sorry, but there is no mistake.” Velvet hugged me back. We stood their in the rain as it slowly stopped. We let each other go and headed back to Becan together. I took back the scroll and put it back into my pocket. “Don’t say anything to her.” Velvet nodded and we kept walking in silence.


	12. Vengeance

In the days that followed, I regrouped with everyone and told them what had happened. My team’s fate, Neo helping me, killing Cinder. Blake never looked at me the same for a while when she saw Adams sword in my hand. I guess she was scared of me. But we’re all friends again now so I guess it doesn't matter. I kept my distance away from the traitor though. Ozpin and Ironwood wanted to know what had happened so I told them what I told my friends. Ozpin put me in RWBY’s dorm room with an inflatable mattress until I can get a new team.

 

I gave them Cinders scroll and demanded they do nothing about it and let me do it MY way. They could get me access to certain items to help but that’s it. They agreed, as long as I don’t kill her. I eventually showed everyone else the scroll and they were all either disgusted, disappointed, sad, scared or angry. I told them what I was gonna do and told them to stay out of it. I needed to do this alone, but I needed to know where she is now though. They told me that she was getting a haircut at Todd’s Barber Shop. I threw off my school uniform and put on my favorite blue flannel and Orange Crush t-shirt and out the door I went until I reached my destination.

 

I went inside with a syringe in my pocket and a kitchen knife and a wooden baseball bat in my hands. I opened the door and put the knife in my other pocket and put the bat leaning against the wall and took out the syringe and eyed the barber. He was in on it thanks to Ironwood. I went up to her and stabbed them in the shoulder with the drug. It was designed to deplete all aura for 24 hours, so she’s all mine now.

 

As soon as the syringe was empty I held the knife against her cheek and a terrified Coco Adel stared at me through the mirror’s reflection. I told her that in my world there used to be barber shops where you could get your beard shaved. I started to mess with her.

 

“This is tricky. They make it look so easy, don't they? I got a question for you, Cokey. You don't mind if I call you Cokey, do you? I feel like I know you so well. The way we have it, on the day you betrayed me….betrayed all of us…...You texted Cinder to tell her all about me after you went ahead to meet her yourself. You meet her and told her all about me and then kept in contact with her to know what else YOU had to do to help her burn the academy down to the ground. How does Cinder tell it? ‘Salem will be proud of you. You've struck a blow for the future.’ Is that what she said, Cokey? Hm? Is that what she said?” 

 

I dug the blade into her cheek as I then explained the drug “Did you strike a blow for the future that day?” I threw her out of the chair and quickly put the knife back into my pocket and grabbed the bat. Coco was terrified and didn't know what to do. I charge her with the bat and smacked her full force in the face making her fall and stumble around the barber shop. She would have tried to get a weapon or fight back in ANY way but I was relentless and did NOT stop or back down. I hit her again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again until the bat broke.

 

Coco was crying and bleeding from her head and she was begging me to stop but I didn't care. I took out the knife and her eyes went wide with horror. Coco’s body was filled with too much pain and her head was pounding and her ears were ringing and her eyes too watery to be able to put a whole lot of effort into trying to stop me but she tired anyway but failed miserably. I swung the knife like a mad man and cut her all across her body and with each cut Coco cried out in pain. Her clothes were badly damaged and were stained with her own blood and she was bleeding profusely as I cut her more.

 

Each swing was carefully precise and eventually with my other hand punched her hard in her jaw and I jammed the knife downwards into her right shoulder. Coco screamed out in pain and she was crying up a ocean and was bleeding everywhere and screaming, whaling out loud for me to just stop. I didn't wanna hear it, as I pummeled her down to the ground.

 

Each fist I swung made contact with her face and I put every ounce of hatred and rage into each punch as Coco’s face was swollen and bruised and bloody just like the rest of her. A few more hard punches to her face and she fell. “Why?” She was barely able to ask. “You know the answer to that.” I answered coldly.

 

I grabbed her by the collar of her clothes and slammed her against the mirror. “You got a stupid smile. You know that, Pall? CAN YOU SEE IT? HUH? GOOD!” I threw her across the barber shop (despite her being taller then me by 5 inches) like a ragdoll and grabbed her and slammed her against the wall “Did you smile when You and Cinder locked eyes? DID YA?!” I threw her again across the room and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to a janitor's closet and forced her head under the water in the bucket for a few seconds and yanked her backup and continued screaming in her face. “Did you smile for every text you got from Cinder?DID YA?!” I threw her across the room again. “Get up here. Come on. GET UP!” 

 

I yanked her up by the hair and held her by her throat. “Did you smile that same stupid smile, HUH?! DID YA?!” I punched her in the face hard “YOU BITCH!” I threw her around the room repeatedly. “DID YOU SMILE, PALL?! DID YA SMILE?! HUH?! DID YA?!” I threw her in a chair and got into her face and stared deep into her eyes. “Make no mistake about it, you two faced huntress. I'll cut your fuckin' head off and not give a shit how it reads in the report sheet.” And with that I left only to be stopped by two gentlemen outside who pulled a gun on me and ordered me to get into a car. Coco hobbled outside and got into a purple car.

 

“Friends of yours Cokey?” “Protection from you incase you knew and I needed backup.” I got into the other car and drove where they told me until I saw a train coming on a track to me right and I slammed on the gas and drove and parked on the track and jumped out of the car and the car was destroyed with the two thugs. Coco got out of her car with a revolver. But I smacked it out of her hand and I then beat her up and threw her to the ground and went for the gun. “Get up and into the car.” “SCREW YOU” She yelled. I shot her in the ear and blew her right ear off her head and she wallowed in pain in the dirt. “Get.In.The fucking car.” I said as I threw Coco in the car.

 

I drove a little ways away as to have some privacy. I grabbed Coco by the nose and dragged her out of the car and threw her against it. “I was gonna let Ozpin question ya but ya know what? I do it myself. Why? Why’d ya do it, Cokey?” I asked. “Fuck you, just get me to a hospital.” She said. “No Cokey your gonna tell me what I wanna know.” I said in response. “UP YOUR ASS!” I chuckled and popped the hood open and dragged Coco to the hood and opened it and pushed her against it.

 

“What are ya doin? Oh no please, no. no don’t do me no more.” She begged. I saw this in a movie once. I grabbed a wire from the car and jammed in into Coco’s non damaged ear and Coco jumped from the sudden intrusion. I flipped a switch in the engine and started to metaphorically speaking, melt her brain.

 

Coco screamed in pain and thrashed about all over the place and I stopped and yanked out the wire and forced her on her knees. I pointed the gun at her and asked her “Now you want me to hook you up again or you wanna talk?” She cried and she said her reason.

 

“I……..I was just sc-scared. I didn't believe there was any chance we could win and I was so scared. I didn't wanna die o-or-or watch my team die so I thought I could save them. Them, and myself. I was scared Kyle, I was scared.” I looked at her and kicked her and she fell backwards. “We’re even now Cokey.” I closed the hood of the car and got in it and started it up. 

 

“EVEN?! WE AIN'T EVEN, KYLE! EVEN THOUGH YOU SPARED ME KYLE, I’M GONNA BE BACK! I’M GONNA BE BACK AND I’M GONNA KILL YOU KYLE! I’M GONNA DO IT!” I stopped driving and got out of the car. “You know what Cokey? I honestly believe ya.” I said and shot her in the chest and Coco stood there in shock for a moment and then fell forward on the ground. “I believe you Cokey.” I said one last time before getting back into the car and drove away.


	13. When your walls fall like Jericho

When I returned I was meet with everyone. Ozpin looked at me, he seemed to know already what happened though he asked anyway. “Where’s Coco?” I said nothing and just looked down. Everyone looked at me either with tears in their eyes or with disappointment. Velvet cried and hugged Yatso and Fox clenched his fist’s in anger, though not twordes me, maybe he was blaming himself or something. 

 

“I wanted to spare her.” I said. “I did, I really did. But she threatened to come back and kill me and considering what she’s already done, I couldn't take the chance that she might live up to that threat and hurt me or anyone else. I had to, though I’m not proud of it.” I said and everyone just stayed silent. Weeks passed and team FVY remained three people. Amber woke up from her coma too. 

 

There was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Amber herself on the other side. “Oh hey. What’s up?” I asked. “Oh, I just wanted to say thanks for saving me.” She replied. “Oh, no need. I had to kill that witch anyway, after what she did to my team.” Amber tilted her head slightly at that. “What do you mean?” I had no problems talking about it at all. “Well if you wanna know, she tortured me and starved me, tortured my team to death in front of me and feed me the body's.” Amber gasped at that. “I’m sorry to hear that, though how about I come inside and….Thank you.” 

 

That last part was said seductively and I knew immediately what she wanted to do and why she was REALLY here. I felt an erection come up immediately and I smiled. “Oh hell yeah.” I mumbled under my breath. Amber pulled me in and I had my first kiss and I pulled her in and shut the door and we striped out of our clothes and onto Weiss's bed we went. (My family reads my stories so I can’t write a full on sex scene but if any of you do please leave a link to it in the comments.) 

 

The tournament was coming. Since I had no team of my own and five can't compete in the tournament on one team at once I couldn't participate, but I didn't care. Half way through the festival though, a lot of huntsmen were acting weird. 

 

I was with Blake and Weiss at the cafe when the tv showed huntsmen going crazy and attacking people and civilians going crazy as well. Mass panic erupted and I didnt know what was happening. I drew my weapon and told Weiss and Blake to look for the others, that's when I got a text message from………..Coco! 

 

(What up fuckface? Did you miss me? You should have aimed for the head. Salem saved me when you left and now it’s time to pay for what you did to my ear. I had Watts help me design a drug to put in the water supply. It makes you go crazy and violent. Have fun.) 

 

I threw the scroll across the room and screamed “IT’S COCO! SHE’S BACK! JUST LIKE SHE SAID! FUCK! NONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOO!” It was just like the series. I began to search for Penny and Pyrrha, cutting down anyone in my way. I couldn't let Pyrrha or Penny die, I just couldn't.


	14. Da ja vo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

I cut down anyone that got in my way as I headed to the arena. I only found Port and Oobleck so I headed to the city. Atles robots were everywhere shooting everyone and this time it made sense since everyone was killing each other already. They turned towards me and started shooting so I knew I had to find another way around. The robots were everywhere and it took ages for me to safely cut them all down since there was no way around the little shits.

That’s when there was a big explosion. I looked up and saw an airship explode and start to go down but I noticed what looked like a person falling down and being smacked around by Grimm on the way. It looked like Neo. They fell down somewhere in the city so I headed to where they were and found…….Neo……..and Penny.

Penny was all torn up and ripped apart in the ally way. I stood there shocked and angry. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to be alive and safe. THIS WASENT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKK!” I Screamed as I held back tears. I looked at Neo and saw her leg sticking out of a trash can. I yanked her out and the first thing I noticed was the state of her clothes. They were torn beyond repair and her left breast was on full display. I picked her up and realized how light she was, she was almost like a helpless small child. Just resting in my arms, unconscious.

I didn't know where to bring her. I found an apartment building that looked abandoned so I barged in there and ran up to the first floor and found a room open with the lights on, though no one was home. I set Neo on the bed. I couldn't save Penny, and I couldn't save Beacon, But I WILL save her, at least. I took some duct tape and tapped her hands to the bed support beams so she didn't go anywhere and left to find Pyrrha when suddenly the TV that was on suddenly said something about Pyrrha so I turned up the volume. 

Long story short……………………...Pyrrha was already dead………….Coco killed her with Ambers powers. It was my idea to let Amber stay at Beacon so she could be safe and now………….now it’s the very reason Coco has the maiden magic and why Pyrrha is dead……...I failed to save anyone, it all happened anyway because I didn't aim for Coco’s FUCKING HEAD! I was about to throw the remote at the TV when is shut off on its own and a loud crash could be heard. It was so loud I was shocked Neo didn't wake up. I ran out side just in time to see the CCT tower fall and the dragon jump on top of it. I ran back inside and slammed to door closed. I sat on the couch defeated. What am I supposed to do now? I wondered. I looked at the room where I left Neo and thought, I’ll at least save someone. I’ll save her.


	15. Safe and sound

I went to scavenge for clothes and found some. I came back to find Neo still sleeping and I cut the duct tape off so I could dress her. I threw all of her old clothes on the floor and dressed her with what I found. Black socks, black sneakers, blue jeans, white t-shirt, red and black spotted flanel and that's it. I retaped her hands to the bed supports and left. I looked around the kitchen and saw that there was some power still present from most likely a backup generator.

There was still some food left, so I decided to make something for when Neo woke up. Some strawberry oatmeal and some waffles. I heard steering and realised she was waking up so I quickly set her food down on a night table next to the bed and waited. When she woke up she panicked. “Hey hey hey, relax, I’m not gonna hurt you. I found you out there in a dumpster knocked out. You should be thanking me. Now, i’ll cut you lose only if you don’t do anything dumb. Alright?”

I didn't wait for a response and just cut her loose. I trusted her, after all she DID save me from Cinder. I owed her. As soon as I did I backed away, Neo noticed she was wearing different clothes and looked at me. “I saw your clothes were falling apart so I got ya new one’s. Like em?” She looked away from me when I said that. She made a hand gesture for a pen and paper so I got some. (What happened?) “You got dunked on.” (Fuck you, asshole. Where am I? And what what happened to Roman?)

I looked down at the floor when she asked that. Looking back into her eyes I said “I just found this building and figured that it would be a good place to hide from the craziness happening outside. As for Romen, well………………………” Neo seemed to get the hint and I saw tears in her eyes. She curled up into a ball and started sobbing. I sat down next to her and held her close and did the first thing that came to mind. I knew that Neo was afraid, she was scared of being alone so I would let her know that I wont leave her alone. First I did my best to comfort her.

“Shhhhhhhssshhhhhhhhhhhsshhhhhhhhshshshshshhhhhhh, It’s gonna be alright. Your gonna be fine. I won't leave you here. I won't leave you all alone. I promise.” Neo looked up at me and hugged me and tears poured down her face. So I did the next thing that came to mind. I started to sing. 

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Just close your eyes, you'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." 

Eventually Neo fell asleep in my arms and I laid her to rest on the bed. Looks like i’ll need to reheat her food later.


	16. A new begining

I continued to watch the tv as I waited for Neo to wake back up. Poor girl. Even though I KNOW that she can kill me and that she’s stronger then she looks she’s still a person and everyone fears being all alone. Her more then others though. I switched off the news and searched for a good show and found Remnants version of Family Feud. I sat there watching TV for a few hours and suddenly heard stirring and looked into Neo’s room. Once I saw that she was waking up I started to reheat the food I prepared for her earlier.

 

Setting it down on the night table along with a note that said not to worry, that I would be back shortly I left. Without the CCT tower I couldn't contact my friends to tell them that i’m okay and what i’m up too. It also meant that I had to arrange for an escort to mistrel the old fashioned way. I approached the evacuation site and spoke to the first soldier I saw about getting an escort to Mistral since I AM a huntsmen after all. After arguing with ten soldiers and almost getting arrested for refusing to evacuate I was FINALLY able to get my escort arranged when they confirmed that I was a VIP.

 

My esscort would be ready in three days. Plenty of time for what I wanted to do next. However, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched on my way back to the apartment. When I walked in I found Neo sitting on the couch watching the TV. She looked at me then looked back at the tv and I sat down next to her. “Hey Neo, what’s up?” I asked. I’ve been thinking about trying to do something with Neo for a while and I don’t know if its a good idea as she might flip me off for it but I can’t rely on a pen and paper all the time and fuck learning sign language, I can’t even get an A in spanish back in MY world so I had to try. Even though I have NEVER taught anyone anything and I don’t see myself as a good teacher, I wanted to try to teach Neo…….how to speak again.

 

“Hey uhh, Neo. Can I ask you something?” Neo looked at me and nodded. “Well first off, do you trust me?” Neo hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Okey, then…..I wanna try something. I went to arrange for us to get transport to Mistral but it’s in three days so I thought, maybe it will be enough time for me to at least try to do something. And that something is well…...I can’t rely on pen and paper ALL the time and screw learning sign language and…….okay I’ll just get to the point…...I wanna teach you how to speak again.” 

 

Neo looked at me shocked and in disbelief. She looked away from me and at the ground and I paused the TV and waited. She looked back at me…….and shook her head no. “Neo, please. I can’t rely on that notepad all the time and besides, how hard could it be? We’ll start with simple words and work our way up.” Neo wrote something. (You don’t understand. I just can’t) “Well the universe can never say we didn't try if we do. Are you sure?” Neo looked unsure of herself and after a few minutes. “Neo?” Neo looked down at the floor and then back up at me. She wrote something, (Fine, lets try.) I smiled and nodded.


	17. Road trip

I have to say in my opinion that I’m a pretty bad teacher. Then again I’ve got low self esteem so what do I know. But I started out with writing three letter words and trying to help Neo make the sounds. We’ve had little success. I was starting to lose patience with myself and my inability to teach. “UHG! This isn't working! I’m such a bad teacher aren't I? I’m sorry Neo, I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself. I’ve never taught anyone anything like this before.” Neo just giggled and put her hand on my shoulder and patted me on the back. We went back to practicing how to make the C sound in cat. We did this for a while. Until we got bored with the little progress we’ve made and would watch TV. eventually three days passed and we got ready to leave. “Oh yeah, forgot something.” I went inside the room that I slept in and grabed a red baseball cap and put it on Neo’s head. “It’s for the better that no one recognizes you.” She grinned sheepishly and I could have sworn saw her blush and out the door we went. We slipped passed the gourds okey, not one recognized Neo as we went towards the bull head. However, when we got halfway I got an idea. “Wait! Wait a moment and turn around!” Neo gave me a confused look. “Turn around and take us to Atles!” “You got it!” The pilot said. “There's someone who we need to pick up.” I told Neo. She wrote a note, (Who?) “A friend, you’ve met her before. Twice even.” Neo raised an eyebrow at that but wrote nothing else.


	18. The Ice queen

We arrived in Atles a few hours later and got off. The city was gigantic and I assumed automatically full of racists. I knew my destination, but I didn't know where she was. (So why are we here? I thought we were going to Mistral.) Neo wrote, “Well I decided to pick up someone along the way.” We kept walking threw the crowded city streets and I then decided to ask around.

 

“Excuse me miss, yes excuse me. Could you be kind enough to point me in the direction of the Schnee manor?” I asked the women who looked at me like I was stupid. “Ugh, tourists are so annoying.” I wanted to kill her on the spot JUST for that. “It’s over there in that direction, can’t miss it.” She said, pointing. “Thank you.” I said. “Hmph.” was the women's reply. However she wasn't done just yet. As we were walking away she came running up to me and asked if I was the one who was in the I Have A Dream video. I said yes to witch she replied, “HOW DARE YOU STAND UP FOR A RACE OF ANIMALS WHO ARE BETTER OFF IN SLAVERY!” She them slapped me across the face hard and stomped off, I held back the urge to draw Bloody Owasis and kill her right then and there. Neo just laughed. “Haha, very funny.” I said and we kept walking down the street where more people recognized me and either gave me looks of disgust or actually praised me. I think I singed 15 autographes that day. 

(Later)

Weiss paced around the halls of her home for the fifth time that day, missing her friends, even Dimension boy. She hated it here, she hated her father for the way he treats her like a tool instead of a daughter, she hated her brother for being the spitting image of their father, she missed her sister who was out serving the military, her mother is an alcoholic who is never around. The only company she has is her servents. Although she enjoys their company she still felt lonely here in her own manor. She returned to the confines of her room and laid down on her bed. She was about to fall asleep when……..she heard a knocking sound at her window. Curious, she walked over to her window and yanked the curtains open to see to her shock and disbelief, Dimension boy at her window.

 

“KYLE?!” Weiss yelled in surprise. “Hey Weiss, what’s up?” I said casually. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!” “Busting you out, now lets go” I said. “Wait what?” Weiss asked confused, “Well, I WAS going to Mistral but I decided to stop by and pick you up first, so come on before someone comes in here and sees us. We’re busting you outa here, come on!” I said and Weiss looked puzzled. “We’re? Who’s we?” She asked “ I’ll explain later now LET'S GO!” ‘Alright alright.” She said as we climbed down, out the window and down the side of the house. When Weiss got down her smile went away as she saw Neo. she drew her weapon and demanded answers.

 

“Weiss put the rapier away! She’s with me.” I said. “WHY!? SHE’S THE ENEMY” I drew MY weapon and pointed it at Weiss and she looked surprised. “Why are you defending her?” She asked. “Because I failed Weiss, I failed everyone. I had one job and I failed. I couldn't save anyone, not Penny, Not Pyrrha, Not Beacon, I failed everyone. I couldn't even save Amber, and now Coco has the fall madeins magic. But there was someone that I could save. And that was her. I had a chance to save her so I took it. And I’ll be damned before I let you take that away from me!” Weiss looked at me shocked and speechless before putting her weapon away. “Fine, if you trust her this much then I’ll give her a chance.” She said. “Thank you Weiss.” I said in response putting my weapon away. We proceed to make way towards the edge of the kingdom where Airships will be waiting to take people to whenever, where we will board the next one to Mistral when suddenly. “DID YOU GUYS KILL MY GUARDS?!” Said Weiss. “Yes, it’s how we got in her undetected and if we want to stay that way, WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?”


	19. Welcome to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I kinda rushed this chapter, please don't hate me. I will try to work harder for whats to come.

It took awhile but we reached Mistrial before the sun set. We made way for the academy, I wanted to talk to the headmaster about the spring madine. Me, Weiss, and Neo made our way up the the headmasters office, however when we got there we stopped. There were voices coming from the room and three of them sounded familiar, too familiar. ‘No, it can’t be’ I thought to myself. “What? What is it?” Weiss asked me. “I know those voices.” I said. I opened the door and nearly had a heart attack.

“Keith?” I asked. There standing before me……….was my team. Keith, Alice, and Susan. “Kyle?” Alice asked, shocked to see me. I just stood there confused and in shock. “Nononononono your dead, you three are dead, I ATE YOUR CORPSES! I……..I……….how” Everyone looked at me as tears formed in my eyes. “Cinder killed you. I don’t understand.” 

“What is going on?! Kyle said, you three were dead! How are you three alive?” Weiss asked

“Ozpin sent us here to observe the new headmaster to make sure he was to be trusted. In Fact we were just talking about something important.” I stood there in shock and disbelief, Ozpin never told me about that. Why? I didn't ponder on this thought for very long though as I ran up and hugged Keith. “I thought I lost you bro.” I said as I started to cry. Keith hugged me back. “Weiss! It’s good to see you!” Alice said as she approached Weiss and shock her hand, I released my hug on Keith and turned to look at everyone as I stopped crying. “I thought I lost you guys.” I said. 

“What exactly do you mean Kyle?” Susan asked. “Cinder, I thought she-” And then it hit me. Emeralds semblance was illusions, so then that was all in my mind. I mentally kicked myself for being so gullible. 

“Um Kyle, where did you get those scars on your face?” Alice asked. I explained to them that Cinder tortured me after she kidnapped me and how Neo saved me and how I killed Cinder. They looked horrified. “But how did she even know-” Keith tried to ask but I cut him off. “Coco betrayed us.” I said bluntly.

“WHAT?! But why?!” My team asked. “She didn't believe that we could win against Salem. She was scared. She wanted to save herself and her team so she turned on all of us. She betrayed us all.” My team looked pissed off at this news and I couldn't blame them. 

I decided to ease the mood. “So what were you guys talking about?” I asked.

“The spring madin.” Keith answered. “Huh, that's actually what I was coming up here to talk about. Do you guys know where she is?” I asked.

“No, we were in the middle of discussing that when you arrived.” The new headmaster said.

“Well I DO know, where she is if you’ll let me explain.” I said.

‘Well what are you waiting for? Bless us with this information already!” The new headmaster said impatiently.

“Bandits. She’s joined up with a bandit camp. More specifically, Raven Branwen and her crew of fuckers.”

“Does Coco know about this?” Alice asked.

“Yes, she does. She also know that Raven will have Vernal transfer the power to her in order to trick them. If they find Raven then it’s most likely game over.”

The new headmaster gave me a puzzled look before his face lit up with recognition. “OH, forgive me for not realizing it sooner but you’re the ‘Dimension boy that Ozpin told me about. Correct?” He asked. To which I nodded in confirmation.

“Welcome to Heaven Academy then mister Casas.” he said.  
\  
“Thank you.”


	20. The mysterious ways of love

(A few hours later)

We were all in the new dorm room sitting around talking about everything that had happened since the last time we all saw each other. My team talked about some funny stories and so did I. I introduced Neo to them and they seem to be getting along swimmingly. 

“So Kyle, How did you exactly meet Neo?” Susan asked

“Ah, well I found her head first in a trash can.” I said

“Wait really, a garbage can?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, head first. This was during the attack on Becan by the way. And anyway, I pulled her out and she’s unconscious and her clothes are all ripped up, one of her boobs was on full display.” Everyone but Neo laughed at that last part. Neo just looked at me and blushed.

“Anyway, I brought her to an apartment complex that looked abandoned and I placed her on one of the beds. Got her new clothes and when she woke up we well, we’ve been together ever since.”

“I see.” Keith said.

A few hours passed and we just spent the day talking and hanging out. In the following months I spent time training with my team and continuing trying to get Neo’s voice back. One day she pulled me into the my room. 

“Neo, what’s up?” I asked. Neo took out a notepad and began to write something.

(I just wanted to tell you thank you. For everything. For giving me this chance to be normal. For trying to help me get my voice back.)

“Neo, I just helped you like anyone would.” I said

(No, you don’t understand. My whole life I was the outcast who couldn't make any friends. My whole life I’ve been a criminal. Whether it was killing people or robbing banks. But you were different. Ever since I lost Romen you were there for me, you helped me…...you saved me. Thank you.)

I didn't know what to say. “Neo, I didn't know you felt like that. I-” Neo cut me off by grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and pulling me forward. She planted her lips onto mine and kissed me. I was shocked and didn't know how to react. Once she pulled away she started to blush. 

(I love you) she wrote.

The mood felt right so I pushed her onto the bed. She gave a little squeak and looked at me in confusion. I climbed onto the bed and hovered over her looking into her eyes and Neo realized what was going on and her face turned a bright red. I straddled Neo as I leaned down and kissed her softly, however, my kisses got more and more rougher for each kiss. I eventually moved down and kissed her jawbone and worked my way down to her neck. Neo moaned with each kiss. My hands roamed and explored her body as I removed the flannel she wore, tossing it to the floor. I bit down on her neck leaving teeth and hicky marks on her neck as I worked her shirt off her body and my hands began to fondle her breasts.


	21. Reunion and a surprise

“BOOM HEADSHOT!” I yelled as I killed Keith again in the co-op game we were playing. “Man fuck that.” Keith said out of frustration. We were playing a first person shooter when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” I said as I paused the game. I went to open the door, first looking through the peephole. I couldn't believe my eye’s. “HOLY SHIT!” I screamed causing everyone to look at me concerned. 

“Who is it?” Susen asked.

I swung the door open and there on the other side was Ruby and the gang. 

“GUYS! IT’S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!” I yelled as I hugged Ruby.  
Everyone got up and gathered by the door greeting our friends. However when everyone looked at Keith susen and Alice they became shocked and confused.

 

Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora and even Qrow looked surprised.

“But you guys are……….aren't you three supposed to be……?” 

“Ozpin sent them here to watch the new headmaster and didn't tell any of us, the bastard.” 

It was at this point that Weiss and Neo entered the room and When Ruby saw Weiss she gasped.

“Weiss!..........What are you doing here? I thought that- WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!” Ruby yelled noticing Neo and pulling out Crescent Rose.

The rest of RNJR and saw her too and recognized her instantly and drew their weapons too. 

Qrow didn't know what was going on and tried to calm everyone down. “Whow whow whow, let's all calm down for a moment. I’m sure that whoever this girl is there is a reason for her to be here, right?” Qrow looked at me when he said that last part.

“Yes there is. Ruby put it away.” I said. My team and Weiss all stood in front of Neo with weapons drawn and pointed at RNJR.

“What is SHE doing here?! She’s the enemy! She’s with the ones who killed Pyrrha!” Jaune yelled as tension grew in the room.

“No she’s not, not anymore. Guys listen please!” I begged, not wanting a confrontation. 

Ruby looked at me and put her weapon away. “Let's hear them out.” she said. Ren and Nora compiled while Jaune held his in his hand. Rage and anger on his face.

“Guys…….I failed…...I failed everyone. I wanted to save everyone but I couldn't. I couldn't save ANYONE back at Becon. Not Penny, Not Pyrrha…….But I was able to save someone…...I was able to save her. I wanted to save someone so I saved her. So let me have this. Please.” 

“She’s one of us now Jaune.” Weiss said

 

Jaune finally put his weapon away, a few tears streaming down his face. “FINE! BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I TRUST HER!” Jaune yealled.

“FUCK YOU JAUNE! YOUR LUCKY YOU EVEN GOT TO KNOW PYRRHA! MR. FAKE PAPERS!” I screamed

“FUCK YOU DIMENSION BOY!” Jaune yelled as he charged to attack me but Nora grabbed him in a bear hug. 

 

A few hours later after Jaune calmed down, I was able to explain everything to him. He apologized to Neo for his outburst and all seemed well, until that same night. 

I woke up to the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. I entered to find Neo throwing up. 

“Neo, are you okay?” I asked 

Neo pulled out a pen and notepad and wrote a message.

(No. I’m freaking out!)

“Why whats wrong?” 

(Remember a few days ago, we had sex?)

“Yeah.”

(Kyle……...I’m pregnant, and the baby’s yours!)

My whole world stopped and I felt like I would faint at any moment.

“YOUR WHAT?!?!?!?!? I’M GONNA….I’m gonna be a dad?” 

Neo just nodded as a smile came onto her face.

I didn't know what to say or do but Neo suddenly grabbed me and kissed me and pinned me down onto the bathroom floor. We made out aggressively as Neo undid my zipper.


	22. Ozpin

“SHE’S WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!” Everyone screamed at once. 

“Yup, I’m gonna be a daddy everyone.” I said.  
“OH MY GOD CONGRATULATIONS!” Ruby yelled.

“Well I’ll be damned kid, congratulations.” Qrow said

“Thank you” I said.

(Time skip: 2 hours later)

We were all watching TV when Qrow stumbled into the room drunk. I suddenly realized what was about to happen and I tensed up. In came……...him…….Ozpin.

“I FOUND EM!” Qrow shouted. 

Everyone stared at me. Ozpin locked eyes with me as I looked at him with rage.

“Mister Casas I-”

I interrupted him. “YOU KNEW THEY WERE ALIVE BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! WHY!? WHY THE FUCK, WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT!?” 

“Mister Casas please. Calm down and let me explain.” Ozpin said

“Then you better start talking!” I shouted.

“Seeing them alive and well here is just as much of a shock to me as is was to you. I really did believe they were dead.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I sent them three weeks after you went missing, and when you returned and told us what happened I had thought that they were captured and killed like you said they were. I never lied to you.”

I had calmed down and sat back down onto the couch. Ozpin then turned to look at Neo

“Now I do believe it’s YOUR turn form explanations. Such as the reason why you have a fugitive here. More specifically a fugitive that was if I’m not mistaken was involved with the destruction of my academy.”

Qrow looked like he was about to say something but I started talking before he could.

I told him exactly what I told Weiss and the others and Ozpin gave me and understanding look. 

“Well then, Miss Neo, I would like to speak with you later but for right now I’m sure the rest of you have some questions you would like answered.”

 

A few hours went by and we talked about some more things. A few days went by and Qrow and I went to look for huntsmen to help defend the realic here at Heaven. We came to a bar, Qrow told me to stay outside but I told him to go fuck himself and went in with him. Qrow told the bar keep who we were looking for and the man flew into a rage and pointed a knife at us .

“YOU TELL HIM I DON’T EVER WANT TO SEE HIS FACE UNTIL HE PAYS ME THE MONEY HE OWES ME!”

I noticed Qrow get a little scared and tense up, I just rolled my eyes.

“Listen sir, put that away.” I said

“Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?” He asked

Qrow looked at me probably trying to signal for me to shut up But I went on anyway.

I started to get a bit angry and I raised my voice. “Sir, I am a FUCKING HUNTSMEN! YOU THINK A SIMPLE FRUIT KNIFE WILL SAVE YOU!”

“Sir don’t mind him, we’ll be leaving now.” Qrow said and yanked me outside. Qrow looked at me frustrated but didn't say anything.

A few hours passed and we hit more dead ends. This isn't right. Why are we getting nowhere, these huntsmen should all still be alive so where are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter could have been better but trust me the next one WILL be good I promise. The next chapter will contain lots of fighting and some gore so just be patient with me. yes I know the story has been a let down thus far be it WILL get better. If you want to read a better story that's actually good go read my other story Chara Belladonna. I know that story is really long but trust me it's good.


	23. Confrontation

We came back to the dorm room empty handed. Every lead was a dead end. Me, Qrow and Oz sat on the couch talking about this. 

“Mister Casas, in the series, does this happen?” Ozpin asked me.

“Yeah, but that was because Lionheart was setting them up for Tyrein and Hazel to kill.”

“I see. Perhaps we were not watching the new headmaster as closely as we thought”

“Maybe” I said.

“Well, I need a drink.” Qrow said as he got up and left the room

“Alright, later Qrow. Hey Ozpin, how bout some TV eh? Let's take a load off” 

“Very well, where's the remote?”

“I've got it.” I said, putting on Family Feud when Ruby and the others walked in. we all sat down and watched tv and had a few laughs while watching. Suddenly Qrow re entered the room and he was not alone. The one who stood beside him was Yang……..her arm was the robotic prosthetic. I was not surprised to see that.

Ruby got up and started to apologize for leaving their home without saying goodbye when Yang reached forward and pulled her into a hug. A few moments passed until the two separated, that's when Yang noticed Neo and just stared at her with an emotionless face.

“What’s she doing here? I thought she was with the enemy?” She asked, her voice sounding almost emotionless. She wasn't a hostile as everyone else was when they first saw her with me so I was hoping that this would be easy.

Ruby was the first to explain things to Yang. “Yang, she’s one of us now. She’s with Kyle and there actually cute together and she’s actually pregnant with his baby and-” 

Ozpin and Yang cut here off. “WAIT SHE’S WHAT!?!?!?!?”

I facepalmed and sighed. I explained everything properly to Yang and then explained the baby to both Oz and Yang.

“Well, uh……...Congratulations Mister Casas.” Ozpin said 

Yang just stared at Neo but then approached her. “Well, If you all vouch for her then I’ll trust her.” Yang extended her hand out. Neo looked up to meet Yangs eyes then back to her hand then back to her eyes before smiling and shaking her hand.

(Time skip: A few days later. Neo’s stomach has started to bulge a bit)

Qrow told us that the headmaster had called us to his office for something important so we all went off to his office but were stopped in the main room that the fight in the last volume took place in.

The headmaster was at the top of the stairs looking down at us nervously. “You brought your weapons?” He asked causing us to become confused. “Uh, yeah were huntsmen. Of course we have our weapons. Look did we get an approval from the council or not.” Qrow asked. While they were talking I looked around the room, starting to get nervous myself since this was almost identical to the series I looked around but Yang found what I was looking for first. 

“Mom?” Yang said getting Qrow’s attention. Qrow pulled out his weapon and fired at the bird perched up above and said bird flew towards the headmasters side and turned into Raven.

“No” I mumbled to myself. “Not again.” It was the same as before, everything was happening the same as it was supposed to despite all I’ve done.

I looked at the headmaster dead in his eye’s. “YOU BASTARD! YOUR WORKING WITH THEM AREN'T YOU!” I screamed but the man said nothing.

“Well are you?” Qrow asked getting angry.

“I had no choice.” He said.

“YOU FUCKER! ALL THOSE HUNTSMEN ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU TWO FACED-” I was cut off by a very familiar voice.

“Actually, their not dead. Just captured. For a little science project we’re working on. My own idea too.” From behind the headmaster emerged her…...Coco. she looked different. She didn't wear her normal clothes. In fact she was dressed like Evie Frye from assassin's creed syndicate. 

“What’s up Dimension boy? Miss me? Oh, don’t blame the headmaster for his treachery. One tens to do what their told when their family’s being held against their will.”

“Where are they?” The headmaster asked with tears in his eye’s.

“You’ll find them in a warehouse southeast of the kingdom. There's only one so it shouldn't be hard to find.” Coco said.

The headmaster looked at all of us. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me!” he shouted as he sprinted down the steps and past all of us. 

Right when he left Hazel entered the room and closed the door.

“Everyone be careful!” I shouted causing everyone to draw their weapons.

“Okey everyone, Nora, Ren, Ozpin, you guys take Hazle.” They all nodded.   
“Qrow, you take Raven.”   
“Got it.” Qrow said.  
“Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Neo, you take Vernal.”   
“What about you?” Ruby asked

“Coco’s mine.”

 

With that everyone got ready to fight their assigned targets. Coco came down the stairs and drew two pirate like swords and I drew Bloody owasis.


	24. Me vs Coco

I Charged at Coco and slashed downwards at her and Coco brought up both her swords and blocked my attack. Pushing my blade away, I swung back downwards and Coco dodged to my left and my sword made contact with the ground. I swung up diagonally to deflect her double slash attack and swung back down diagainaly only to be blocked yet again. Coco Kicked me away and swung downwards barely missing my neck as I dodged her attack. She swung back upwards with the same sword and barely missed my neck again. I needed to push her back if I wanted to win this fight so I started to try deflecting and parrying her attacks. It worked like a charm though I wasn't able to get a hit on her. Coco fell back and I pushed forward slashing downward, my sword meeting her’s.

Coco slashed with both swords and I dodged to my left to avoid the damage. I began to repeatedly strike blow after blow after blow, each time, Coco stepped backwards until she reached the steps and triped. Falling backwards, she picked herself up and ran up the stairs with me in pursuit. We resumed trying to kill each other as soon as we got to the top. Our blades clasht as we fought, our fight continued down the hallway as Coco thrusted one of her swords at my chest. I could tell by her facial expression that she was getting annoyed.

I dodged to my right and Coco, with her other sword, swung downwards at me and I blocked only to see another relentless swing from Coco’s left handed sword. She swung downwards and back up diagonally and I dodged by leaning backwards. Taking a few steps back I got into a fighting stance as I got on the defensive. Coco was getting annoyed as she swung downwards with her right handed sword. Each strike was blocked or parried as I took steps forward forcing Coco to take steps back. Left, right, Coco slashed and slashed as I blocked and eventually our swords locked and I kicked her backwards and into and empty classroom as she fell on her ass. Getting back on her feet I took the opportunity to thrust my sword forward for a stab, however, Coco doged to my right and I swung to cut her in half but Coco dropped to her knees to duck under my sword. Standing back up she tried to kick me but with my left hand I caught it and kicked her instead in her crouch causing her to fall to the floor. She quickly got up and looked pissed. I charged at her as she stood up and punched her in the face with the hilt of my rapier causing her to stagger backwards.

I charged again and clashed blades again with Coco but unfortunately for me Coco then locked blades with me and twirled her sword and thrusted upwards disarming me. I raised my fist’s and Cocc laoughed and put her swords away. 

“Alright then, let's make this interesting.” She said. I charged Coco while she was laughing and distracted and I grabbed her by the throat with great force. I pushed her as she grabbed my arms in an effort to pry me off of her. Pushing her against the desk I forced her down flat on her back against the desk as I grabbed the closest thing which was a stapler and slammed in repeatedly against her face. Stopping to take a breather I tossed the stapler to the side and lifted Coco up off the desk and threw her at a printer. I charged at her and tried to punch her but Coco dodged and IO punched the wall. “OW!” I yelled and shook my hand and took two steps back. Coco punched me in my face and I immediately retaliated by punching her in hers twice. I swung again but missed as Coco leaned back and dodged and headbutted me forcing me to stager backwards and almost lose my balance. She charged me to headbut me again but I threw an uppercut and cought her jaw knocking her backwards. I charged at her and Coco stopped me by throwing a front kick which got me in the MY jaw and she did a roundhouse kick hitting me in the side of the head causing me to become disorientated. My head rung but I tried my best to ignore it, I NEED to focus! I turned back around to face Coco and backhanded her and with the same hand made a fist and punched her and brought up my other fist and punched her again and doing a two timed double jab in her nose. 

“YOU BROKE MY NOSE!” she screamed, I just chuckled and uppercutted her and punched her sending her stumbling backwards. I kept swinging punches, getting her in the stomach and tried to get an uppercut in but Coco leaded back and dodged my attack and headbutted me and I staggered backwards but sprinted forward and used my momentum to throw a hard punch to the side of her jaw. Not relenting with my swings I kept punching and punching. Coco fell backwards and leaned against the printer. I charged forward and grabbed her by the neck and forced her head down on the pinter. Reaching forward I grabbed the movable part of the printer and slammed in down on Coco’s head repedietly. Blood leaked out from Coco’s head and I released her and she flee to the ground. I went over to my weapon and picked Bloody Owaisi up off the ground and walked out of the classroom.

I then heard moaning and turned around to see Coco standing up. I went into the hallway and sheath My weapon back into my weapons belt and waited for her to come out in to the hallway. “Still want to make it interesting?” I asked and Coco charged me and tackled me. She punched me in my face a few times before I wiggled out and got free and stood up and punched her in the gut, then in the face and then kicked her into someone’s dorm room. I grabbed her face as she got up and slammed her face into my knee until she reached up to punch me and grabbed me in a headlock and started to choke me.

I slammed my elbow hard into her gut and turned around to face her, Coco went in for a punch but I dodge, sidestepping around her to slam my fist into the back side of her neck. Coco turned around and punched me in my mouth and for a split second I thanked god my teeth didn't fly out of my mouth. I picked up a chair and slammed it against Coco’s head, the chair broke upon impact and I grabbed Coco by her neck and reached to grab her belt and flung her over me and onto a table that shattered on impact. I slammed my foot down on her head and went to do so again but Coco rolled out of the way and got up off the floor. We continued our fist fight into the dorm rooms kitchen where Coco grabbed a clever and swung for my throat. She missed and I grabbed a rolling pin and slammed it onto her head until she tackled me. I landed on an stove and Coco held the clever on my throat. She would have killed me but luckily for me someone left the stove on, there was a pot of boiling water on the stove and I grabbed the handle and slammed it onto her head porting the entire thing of boiling hot water onto her face. She dropped the clever and backed up screaming and holding her face.

I ran up to her and slammed the pot onto her head, I hit her again and again repeatedly slamming the pot down onto her head. Coco fell to the ground but I didn't stop. Finally, after a full minute I stopped and tossed the pot across the room. Getting up, I took a few breaths before heading back to the main room to rejoin everyone else. 

 

When I returned, everyone was still fighting. However, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Coco was right behind me and flipped me around, she held the clever in her hand and slammed it into my chest. I cried out in pain gaining everyone's attention as Coco kicked me down the stairs. When I landed at the bottom I was dizzy and disoriented. I yanked the clever out of me causing blood to ozz out of my chest. My head was spinning so Didn't notice Coco standing in front of me with her swords drawn until it was too late. However, when Coco went in for the stab, someone jumped in the way. That someone, was Neo.


End file.
